Outcasts
by BurningCrab
Summary: A group of five have always possessed a strange power over their world. Read about their adventures in... Outcasts. Summary fail XD
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi peeps! It is BurningCrab with a… *drumroll* NEW STORY! I had this weird picture and it spiraled into this. Note: There are rotating POVs. Without further ado, I present… Outcasts!**

-Kevin-

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

I open my eyes. The sun shines through the slightly rippled water, making the seafloor seem it is made of little mirrors, reflecting everything into shards of light. The squids swim erratically through the water, burbling in greeting as they pass near me.

I am Kevin. For as long as I can remember, I have had a strange control over the water. The sea flows and moves to my will, and the squids are like friends to me. I cannot drown or suffocate underwater; in fact, I find that my mind is clearer in the cold blueness of the ocean. I can also, to a limited extent, direct ice and snow. I am sure I have more powers besides these, but they have yet to be discovered.

For now, though, I am content to sit in the deep and meditate as my father taught me. I remember him, if only slightly, telling me to breathe deeply and empty my mind. I wonder how he would feel if he saw me today- an outcast, forced to leave society for my powers, with my only friends being the squids who the other Minecrafters ignore.

-Sidney-

I wake to the nose of a wild wolf poking at my face. I sit up and rub my eyes. The cows moo in the distance, and a chicken clucks next to a nearby tree. "What is it, Alpha?" I ask my dog.

Alpha just whines inexpressively, sitting back on her haunches. Her nose points to the plains to my north. I stand grumpily, thinking that she just wants food again and there's an apple from some tree that some nature-hater cut down.

I follow my worried dog, and ruminate on my life. Every day for me is a race- a race to survive. In all the nearby cities, my name is the most infamous. My control over the animals of this world- cows, pigs, chickens, and the like- scares the rulers, so of course they make me out to be a fugitive. The king says I am a "threat to society" and should be put in a prison cell until my bones rot into dust. What a fool.

We have arrived in the plains. I look around, unsure of what Alpha wants. She is barking at an open cave. Strange dog probably just saw a creeper in there. "It's ok, girl. Those creepers won't hurt you." I tell her, scratching her behind the ears.

"It isn't the creepers you need to worry about." A voice says from behind me.

-Felix-

"Hey boy, come here! You wanna buy some emeralds? They're specially mined from Nebulosus Mons!"

I grin to myself. There is no way a regular jewel merchant got emeralds from the most prized mining site in the kingdom. More likely is that he got them by giving a testificate a few chunks of coal. "Not today, mate!" I call back.

I know that I am not alone, that I am not the only one with strange powers. Maybe no one else is pyrokenetic like I am, but that Sidney girl is on the wanted list, and I have heard rumors about a boy who had to leave his village for "sorcery".

I have learned to never reveal my powers to anyone, and they will never know. I ignore them, and they return the favor. I stay in the middle of the pack at survival school, never the first one to kill a spider or recite how to craft all of the tools.

I still had issues, though. Every now and then, my hand would erupt in flames, or a pool of lava would materialize near my head. I had been lucky, for every time so far, I had been able to make it go away before someone noticed. One of these days, though, someone _would_ notice. And then, I would have to run.

-Celeste-

"Woohoo!" I scream to the heavens as I soar through the night sky. My power over the skies has been viewed as uncanny and scary, and therefore has gotten me in trouble. So I stay here, much higher than the tallest buildings, where no one can get me. I know if they find me I will be captured. The skies are my home, more than the ground.

Sometimes I wish there were more animals that could fly. It gets lonely up here with just me and the bats. I've heard of the Aether, a realm far above this place, where everything flies and the sun never sets. I wish I could go there.

Alas, no matter how high I fly, I can never get to that heaven. Since I was forced to flee, I have mastered the art of keeping myself floating while doing other things. One thing I love doing is spying on the city from the air, sometimes stealing a melon slice from an unsuspecting vendor.

I have a limited control over the lightning and rain, which I suppose could be fun to mess with, although I haven't yet. The winds are completely under my power, allowing me to fly and make other things fly. The flying mobs also talk to me, so ghasts, blazes, and bats adore me. I actually have a pet bat named Wing who follows me everywhere.

"Wheeee!" whistles Wing in my head as he spirals past my head. I gasp, startled, and for the smallest of seconds, my attention wavers. It is just enough, though, and I am soon freefalling. The wind pulls tears from my eyes. I pass back through the cloud level, and can barely see the top of the capital building.

Normally, I would slow myself and fly back up, but the fall, coupled with Wing's startling dive, sends me into an incoherent panic.

I scream as I fall from the sky.

-Bryan-

"SSSSssss…"

"Not now, Naphtha." I dismiss my pet creeper and face the wall. The stone block sits there innocently, with more stone to the top and left and dirt to its bottom and right. I have learned to use my powers though, and I know what lies just behind it.

I place a palm on the wall and close my eyes. _Diamonds, _I think. The stone shakes and cracks open. I grin to myself. Out of the fracture fall six dusty blue gems. I congratulate myself and stow them safely away in my pack. Then the noteblocks nearby chime, signaling to the miners that it is time to head up.

I sigh, looking at my haul. _Not bad today, _I tell myself. There are twelve diamonds, a stack and a half of redstone, and thirteen gold ores. I delivered my iron and coal from the upper levels earlier.

I am Bryan, the geokinetic miner. The first part, only I know, the second is my job. If anyone knew I was able to control the stone and ores of the caves, I would be slapped in irons or executed. Worse, if people knew that I can talk to zombies and creepers and the like, I would be killed in a heartbeat- if I was lucky. So I got a job as a miner, heading down near the lava pools to find resources for the "glorious city" of Illuster Civitatem. I use my powers to get valuable ores, and pay for a cheap motel room and food with my wages.

When I am in the caves, I feel at home. If it is dark, my friends- the skeletons and spiders, the slimes and silverfish- all come out to say hello.

I trudge up the wood staircase, pick in one hand and torch in the other. The attendant on duty takes my pack, looks through it, and removes any mining equipment before handing it back. The king doesn't want us to mine by ourselves and make untaxable profits.

I step back into the light of day. I cover my eyes until they get used to the brilliant glow. I blink tentatively and walk towards the motel I live in.

"Bryan, wait up!" a voice calls from behind me.

I keep moving, knowing who it is. "Whaddya want, Derek?" I call over my shoulder.

Derek jogs up and walks with me. "So how was the haul today, _Bryan_? I found twenty-three diamonds!"

"Go away, Der-"

That's when the first TNT explodes.

**A/N: Ooo cliffhanger! So, this is Chapter 1 of Outcasts. I decided to forget the stereotypical "wake up, punch tree" opening from Journey and do something new! These people can each control a basic part of their world. Here's the list:**

**Kevin- water**

**Sidney- nature**

**Felix- fire**

**Celeste- air**

**Bryan- the underground**

**Please R&R so I know how I did!**

**Crab Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Outcasts is back! :D**

-Sidney-

I turn slowly. I have a dagger in my pocket, but I can't get it without the man noticing.

"Freeze." I stop. "Listen carefully. I am not going to hurt you. I have no desire to. But if you try to scream, or flee, or attack me, I will. I am one of _you._ Do you understand?"

I nod slowly, curious. Does he mean he has powers too? I met a nice boy named Bryan once when I was practicing nature manipulation. He showed me his "friends" Naphtha and Splode the creepers. He had tamed them, so he must have had powers, too. Maybe this man is like him.

"Do you mean-"

"Yes."

"And-"

"Yes. Now let's move. We can't talk here. There are eyes everywhere."

-Felix-

Jeez, I'm tired. I should never have gone out to Nebulosus Mons. Now it's sunset and I'm still a mile from the city. Seeing the sky makes me worried, encouraging me to run faster. The guards close the doors in five minutes. And I'm not that fast. I sprint as fast as I can, but stop after a few minutes. I thought I saw- there!

I squint upward. There's a- a girl… falling. My eyes widen. She's screaming, leading me to believe she isn't trying to land in a pool of water for sport, like so many thrill-seekers do. I know I have to save her, but how? I think quickly and can't come up with anything. Make a pool of lava? No, she probably isn't fireproof like me.

Then the screams stop.

-Kevin-

I walk back to my apartment, thinking about my swim. I went to Fungus City, an island miles away that takes days to reach by boat. I grin. Not for me, it doesn't.

I hear a scream, and react quickly, scanning the path behind me for mobs, when I realize that the screams are from… right above me…

I look up and see a girl falling to her death. Acting on instinct, I create a stack of water blocks ten feet high. She lands in it and stops screaming, knocked out from the landing. However giving something is, fall from that high and it _will_ hurt.

That reminds me. How _did_ she get up there? I don't see a SkyJumping booth anywhere.

Then she starts to wake up.

-Celeste-

"Urg…" I groan. "Wha- what happened?"

I look up as a boy waves his hand, causing the water drenching me to disappear. He looks down at me. His eyes widen when he sees I'm awake.

"Oh man… you didn't happen to see that did you?" He's very worried. He must be- like me.

"I saw, "-his eyes widen more- "but don't worry. I'm like you."

I laugh at his expression. To demonstrate, I hold out my hand and aim it at him, lifting him a few inches off the ground. He gasps and flails his arms. I try to set him down, but am just so… tired.

I barely hear his grunt of protest when I sever the connection and he falls on his back.

-Bryan-

The dust is thick and full of screams. No. That's wrong. The screams are coming from people. People who were- I struggle to remember- caught in the… explosion. I clamber to my feet, noticing the ringing in my ears. Derek grabs my foot.

"Help me…" he whispers. A trickle of blood runs down his cheek.

I lift him up and carry him fireman-style out of the blast area. As I sat him down, I notice a few people in black dashing away. On is holding a block of TNT.

"Not today, guys," I mutter. I sprint after them, pausing only long enough to point a dazed doctor who was in his house towards Derek.

And then the chase is on.

-Kevin-

"HEY!" I yell. This girl needs medical attention, but the streets seem deserted. There are more shouts coming from the town square. I set the girl in a somewhat clean part of the street and jog around the corner. There I see a scene out of a disaster story.

Smoke billows across the town. A giant crater ringed with debris and more than a few bodies sits in the middle of the square, right where the fountain used to be.

"No…" I rush towards the square. There I see an elderly man who was kind to me when I was younger. He sold fish from his stall, which is now in pieces. I brought him the fish from my deep-sea explorations, and he would always give me some cookies or a slice of pumpkin pie. I felt his neck.

Nothing.

I stood and wiped away a tear. "Hello! Is anyone OK?" Looking around, I saw someone running away.

_Oh no you don't,_ I thought sprinting after them.

-Sidney-

The man led me back to a small house – more of a hut, really- and sat me in a crude chair. "Stay there. Fletcher will see you in a mo'."

I did as requested. "How many of us are there?" I inquired. "Like, a few hundred?"

The man turned. "As of right now, we're tracking four, not including you. There are two others in the group. Now no more questions."

"Wait! What's your… name?"

"I said NO MORE questions," he growled. He turned to leave, but stopped. "You can call me Lawrence."

Then he left, slamming the door behind him.

-Felix-

Oh no. Oh nonono. I rush toward where I saw her fall. _ Nononothiscantbehappening…_

There's nothing there. I know she would have landed here. I step on the gravel path and squat. There's a little stain here… I touch it.

_Hssss!_ Water burns me the way lava burns other people. I recoil, relieved that it isn't blood. I stand up.

_Where could she have gone?_ I decide to follow the water. It leads towards the city, so I walk…

Then I see the smoke.

-Celeste-

I groan miserably. My whole body hurts, and something smells funny.

_Urg… why do I smell like fish?_ That's when I get assaulted by the other smell. The one that seems more important. Fire. My eyes jolt open as I stare around at the ruined city block. The old fountain that was named in-honor-of-some-old-hero-or-something is gone. The market stalls are on fire or in the process of being put out. Bodies lie everywhere. Some are moving. Some aren't.

_The boy… he brought me here? Why… I hope this isn't his work. He seemed nice enough, saving me from splatting and stuff._

"Get up, girl! We need all the help we can get putting out the fires! Are you fine with seeing blood or not?" A bearded man grabs me roughly be the shoulder. Ooo. My head swims.I nod my assent and groan again. He shoves some bandages into my hand and pushes me towards the square. "Help them, then, Notch dangit! Go!"

Seems as though I'm now a medic. I could use one myself… I'm not feeling so hot… maybe just a quick nap…

_NO. I am not passing out. These people need my help, and then I have to find that boy. He was like me. Maybe there are others._

**A/N: :D SO MUCH REVEALING OF SECRETS AND CLIFFHANGERS IT IS TOO MUCH QWERRQEQERWEWEQWRQEWEWRW…**

**Sorry. Please leave a review if you liked, and I hope to see y'all again in Chapter THREEEEE…**

***Exits awkwardly***

**Crab Out!**


End file.
